


2000 Years of Loving You

by eternalparadox (paradoxicallysimplistic)



Series: Demonology, Magic, and SF... [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, POV Eren Yeager, Pining, Romance, Smut, Vampire Eren Yeager, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/eternalparadox
Summary: Centuries ago, Eren willingly gave his humanity to be a vampire so he could be by Levi's side for eternity.But a few years later, he made a choice which changed everything. Instead of an immortality of bliss, he was all alone.They told him Levi was dead and for him to give up his hopeless search. And gradually he did. But that didn't change the fact he left his heart behind all those years ago.A spur of the moment Levi/Eren fic written for V-Day.





	2000 Years of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> "2000" is a reference to the manga, not how long they were actually apart. Eren was turned in the 850s, and they were separated a decade or so later (you can do the math: psst, ~1160). But who wants to hear about 1160 years?
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, and all form of chatter is appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Edited as of June 2019 - sorry for the horrible English before!)

_“I’m sorry. I did not realize they would find out.” It would have been fine had he waited a few more years, but in his rush to see his mother before she died, he had revealed their existence. And in doing so, brought the calamity upon them. Had he taken a little more care and been less eager to see him again, he would have noticed the people following him. They must have gone back to rouse the others as it seemed like the entire village was out there._

_But there was no time for regrets now._

_“It’s too late.” Calm icy silver eyes stared through the window at the glowing torches which had grown closer. “There’s only an hour till dawn and that’s not enough time…”_

_The unsaid_ _words lingered in the air._ For you.

_His sire was old enough to bear the sunlight for a few hours, but he was a fledgling. Within a few minutes, he would be burned alive by the sun._

_“You need to go.”_

_He immediately detected there was something wrong with his tone. It was colder than ice and only mentioned one of them leaving._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“I will lead them away while you escape.” He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. Not only was sunlight lethal to him, but the people out there were his friends and family. Even if they were hunting them now, he still found himself reluctant to hurt them. “Do you remember where the cave is?” He nodded. “I will meet you there in a few days.”_

_“But–”_

_“It’s the only way. They’re almost here.” The smell of smoke crept nearer. It would only be a few minutes before the villagers caught up. “Hurry up and leave.”_

_“I can’t–” He clutched onto the arm of his beloved._

_“Go!” The arm tore out of his grasp, before tugging him close and planting a fierce kiss. “I’ll be with you soon enough.”_

_Casting one last backwards glance, he rushed out into the lightening darkness. The golden glow of dawn crept over the hillside, casting long shadows on the ground. His eyes stung at the sudden brightness, but he carried on. The cave was a half day’s trek north of their present location, so he would need to find shelter in the meantime._

_He hadn’t known it at the time but it was the last kiss they shared._

Rubbing crusted tears from the corner of his eyes, Eren stretched his arms up as he stood from the sofa. The memories from hundreds of years ago still haunted him to this day. He had waited for weeks, but Rivaille never showed up.

Call him a hopeless optimist, a dreamer, but he searched everywhere, only to come up empty handed. His first century alone was spent chasing fruitless rumors. He lived through the rise and fall of empires, experienced much of what the world had to offer, but it was empty. His heart had remained where it was all those years ago in the dawning morning they parted paths.

Although his mind told him it was a search in vain, it had taken his heart centuries to accept the cold, harsh reality. After decades of persuasion from his friends he had finally begun to move on. He went through all the steps of grief, counseling, and the group therapy sessions, but they weren’t enough. Hell, they even managed to drag him back on the dating scene… if hookups counted.

Yet despite everything, he continued to hold some small speak of hope. It didn’t affect his day to day, but reflected in his subconscious. His nights were haunted by memories from long ago. His eyes would scan his surroundings searching for a dark-haired presence. And his refusal to engage in certain intimate actions with his sex partners.

Banishing the depressing thoughts, Eren dragged himself to his dresser to find an outfit for going out. His latest hookup was a disaster. The guy was too demanding and wanted more than Eren was willing to give. He had already given everything to someone, and never fully recovered from the loss.

He was dressed and out the door within minutes. It was a waste of time and energy to dress up nicely. He never bothered understanding why, but he could draw in or repulse humans with a thought. It wasn’t like the movies where he could command them, but more a subtle influence which improved as he grew older. Some people had sturdier minds and could resist, but Eren wasn’t that picky. After all, no one would match the image in his heart.

Another fifteen minutes later, he had arrived at his destination: _The Flaming Titan._ It was aptly named after the bar’s cofounders who were both over six-feet and gay (for one another). They also happened to be vampires. Eren had stumbled upon the bar during his first month in the city. It had quickly become his favorite haunt because of Reiner and Bert, and how close it was to his home.

The smell of alcohol and strains of conversation hit him as soon as he entered. His routine was to observe a bit before making a move. But something in his blood awakened, urging him forward. Guided by instinct, his feet moved automatically. Eren’s nonexistent heartbeat quickened with every step he took, senses buzzing with anticipation as he neared the counter. Everything faded as his eyes landed on a dark-haired man in the corner.

It was only a partial side view, but the resemblance to Rivaille was uncanny. Although the haircut was different – they had met when longer hair was fashionable – everything else matched his memory.

Eren had encountered people who shared features and who he thought might have been Rivaille. But they only led to disappointment. Shutting his eyes, Eren calmed down by telling himself it was only another Rivaille-lookalike. The real thing was already gone.

But that didn’t stop him from stealing the free seat next to him.

“Hey Eren, fancy seeing you around.”

“Hey Bert.” Eren nodded, keeping an eye on the man next to him as he did.

“The regular?”

“Nah, hit me up for something lighter would you?” If it truly was Rivaille _,_ he didn’t want to get drunk. Alcohol had become significantly more palatable since the 850s, but his tolerance remained as poor as it was since he turned _._

“Tch, are you even old enough to drink?”

Ignoring the comment, he cocked his head towards the man next to him. “And put his drinks on me, would you, Bert?”

With drinks out of the way, he turned his head to examine his seat partner. His appearance and the one sentence wasn’t enough for Eren to tell if it was Rivaille or not, but they were so similar. More so than any other person he had come across before. There were too many people present for him to pick up whether the man was a vampire; Rivaille had been a master at pretending. His undead heart hammered in anticipation as he traced over every detail of the man’s face, searching for hint of his identity.

“Oi, stare enough, perverted brat?”

“Sorry, I’m Eren by the way.” Eren smiled in apology, stretching out his hand in greeting. The man turned to stare at the hand before meeting his eyes. His breath hitched at the shade of icy blue. The same shade of frost as the winter’s day they met. Taken in by the intense look, it took Eren a moment to realize that his handshake wasn’t welcome, and he lowered it in disappointment.

“Eren!”

“Fuck.” He swore under his breath. Brian, his last hookup, had showed up at the worst possible time. Although he blocked him on his phone, Eren should have expected Brian to appear. _The Flaming Titan_ was where they first met. It wasn’t the first time Eren felt he should have broke things off sooner. Brian’s only value was that his blood tasted slightly better than average. And now instead of learning the identity of the mysterious man next to him, he had to deal with an obsessive nuisance.

“Why haven’t you answered any of my texts? I even called you several times earlier today.”

“I told you it’s over.” Eren replied flatly.

Although his eyes were on Brian, his attention remained focused on the man in the corner seat, trying to gauge his reaction to the conversation. Rivaille had refused to bond him because Eren was too young. They had agreed to wait for at least half a century to allow Eren to fully adjust to his new identity, but they acted as though they were bonded. And Rivaille was never one to share. It was one of his more endearing traits. If the man was Rivaille, he _should_ show some reaction to what was happening.

“What do you mean? What about _us_?”

“There’s no _us_. There never was.”

“What the fuck? We’ve been together for a month.”

“Here’s your drink.” Bertholt interrupted as he placed Eren’s drink down. “I normally don’t bother, but do you mind keeping the conversation down? Or taking it outside? It’s getting a little loud.”

“Sorry. Hold my seat would you?” Casting one last glance at the Rivaille-lookalike, Eren hopped off his chair. “Let’s take this outside.” He didn’t bother checking if Brian followed as he made a beeline towards the side exit. The conversation was a waste of time to begin with, but there was no easy way around it. The sooner it was over with, the better.

Eren made his move as soon as the door closed. Before Brian had a chance to speak, Eren cast a glamour. It would blur his memories of their ill-fated relationship, and making it seem as though it was a dream.

Taking advantage of the situation, Eren tilted his neck and bit down. His fangs came out without a hitch, piercing the soft skin with ease. He didn’t need to feed frequently at his age, but driven by irritation, Eren drank more than he would usually would. It wasn’t enough to kill Brian, but he would be anemic for a week at least. Feeling slightly bloated, he retracted his fangs, licking the skin to promote healing and prevent scars before letting the body crumple to the ground near the trash.

Turning around, he was about to head in when an arresting pair of pale blue stopped him in his tracks. It took a lot for someone to sneak up on him. His senses dulled during feeding, but for someone to completely erase his presence and show up unannounced was rare.

Eren wasn’t able to pick up on it in the bar since there were so many humans around, but the lack of a heartbeat was telling. And if he wasn’t mistaken, a strong one too. There weren’t many as old as or older than Eren around. Many were killed during the witch trials, where the hunters commandeered armies to expunge their kind. The survivors, such as himself, found ways to blend in and appear normal. Still, internal strife and competition continued to whittle down their numbers.

“Umm…” What was the other vampire doing here? And why did he resemble Rivaille so much?

“Tch, still as reckless as ever. I thought I taught you better.”

Eren hadn’t had time to properly put the pieces together, but there was only one person with that face. That voice. And had taught him everything about their kind.

“Rivaille…?” Coherent thought escaped him he stared at his long-lost sire and would-be mate. Rivaille’s skin appeared whiter in the dim lighting, the fluorescent bulb overhead only accentuating his pale skin.  “It’s really you…?”

“It’s Levi now.”

“Levi?” Eren tested the name on his tongue, focusing on the subtle changes. It was shorter, succinct, and a more modern sounding version of Riv– Levi’s original name. Eren didn’t blame him for the change. Language and culture had changed tremendously since then; even his name had changed a little. “Levi…” He repeated it again, finding himself liking the new name. “Levi.”

“Having fun, Eren?” The way Levi rolled the ‘r’ and the low guttural intonation sent shivers down his spine.

The question put a damper on his joy at seeing Levi, bringing forth an entire host of questions he wanted to ask. If Levi was alive all these years, why had it taken so long for him to appear?

“Where were you all these years? How…?” There were too many things Eren wanted to ask that he trailed off.

“It’s a long story.”

An air of darkness surrounded them as Levi spoke, dampening Eren’s spirits along with it. It was difficult associating the Rivaille in his past to the Levi in front of him. Rivaille was always the stronger, faster, and more experienced one, guiding and watching over him. And seeing him like this was difficult to swallow.

Heady jazz reverberated in the ensuring silence, contrasting starkly with the somber mood. Such a topic would already be difficult to discuss and a public place was the worst to talk about such matters.

“Why don’t we go to my place?” Eren asked cautiously. Though he hadn’t yet gotten a read on Levi’s pulse, what he wanted to do was spend more time with him. Hopefully, even complete the bond. They had been apart for so long and he loathed parting again. The last time was for hundreds of years. Who knew how long it would be this time?

 

It became increasingly difficult to restrain his emotions as they returned to his condo. Levi gave him an abbreviated account as they walked, and each word chilled his heart. From being captured to everything which followed. Neither of them expected the village lord would commission vampire hunters, but Levi was imprisoned in a silver-reinforced jail for years with their aid. And at the end of it all, trapped in a collapsed castle because Lord Reiss didn’t receive the answers he sought. But it made sense. Even before the purge, Levi was one of the oldest vampires. It would take a lot to trap him. And being stuck in a silver cage, buried underneath the ground would do it.

“How did you get escape?”

“Not sure. They found me after the area was bombed during the war.”

“They?”

“Farlan and Isabel.” Eren nodded in understanding, having heard of the bonded pair once or twice in the past. Isabel was known in their circles for being an animal lover and sympathetic to those in plight. It was lucky they were the ones to find Levi. Someone else might have taken advantage of his weakened state to drain what little there would be of him left. The older a vampire, the better their blood was at promoting one’s abilities. And Levi was quite old.

“I’m glad they found you. But it’s been years since the war ended...?” He couldn’t help the hitch in his voice. It didn’t matter which war, but he could guess it was one of the world wars with the hints Levi dropped. Eren was ecstatic Levi was alive and well, but the thought of not knowing for decades when they could have met sooner hurt.

“Eren.” He stopped in his tracks and stared at Levi. “I was feral and basically dead when they found me. Even after I realized what was going on, I had to relearn everything. Names, places, even language.”

“Oh.” It was difficult imagining being trapped in darkness for centuries. Hearing it was already horrible, but living through such experiences would be traumatizing. “I’m sorry. If I knew they captured you…”

“You would have what? It’s been years, Eren.”

“But we could have been together!” Riv– Levi was back, but there was this subtle distance created after being apart for so long.

“You seemed to be enjoying life enough.” The accusation stung, but it was true. He had gradually begun accepting Levi’s death and was starting to enjoy life to a degree. “What was his name? Brian?”

“I waited weeks at the cave, but you never showed. Even then, I searched everywhere for you. But…” Eren breathed deeply, suppressing the bitterness in his voice. “Everyone told me you were dead and I needed to feed, so…” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Feeding induced sensual feelings on both sides, but he had only begun acting upon those feelings in the last century. It didn’t prevent the welling of guilt inside though.

Uncertain and seeking something tangible, Eren grabbed Levi’s hand. Levi flinched, but didn’t resist as Eren threaded their fingers together hesitantly, and looked down.

“You’re the only one for me.”

There was no response, only the flicker of street lamps and echo of cars in the background.

“Do you remember our promise? We were supposed to be mates…”

But there was hope at least. Levi came searching for him – a sire could always locate their progeny – and they were both unmated. Mated vampires’ had dual-colored pupils, one dominant color they had from when they turned, and a secondary color from their mates. And neither he nor Levi fit that criteria; they were supposed to bear each other’s colors.

All he needed was to rekindle the passion and affection from before.

Putting everything on the line, Eren leaned down towards Levi’s ear and whispered, “You want to know something? I never let them fuck me. You were, no are, the only one, Levi.”

Who topped or bottomed didn’t matter in Eren’s eyes. The decision was born largely from sentiment. He feared losing another memory linked to Rivaille. They definitely fucked, but there were many times they made love in the past. It was those moments, in which Levi made love to him, that he couldn’t bear being buried by the ebb and flow of time. At the same time, topping was also practical as it was easier to feed and hide his actions.

“Are you asking me to fuck you?”

“No.” Fucking could wait till later, but Eren wanted something else. “Back then, I know you were waiting till I was more experienced as a vampire.”

Cementing the bond all those years ago would have spared them years of anguish and separation. He would have been able to communicate with and detect Levi’s whereabouts. Spending all those years apart only heightened his resolution.

“But I love you.” He stepped towards Levi, keeping their linked hands together. “And there’s nothing more that I want in the world than being your mate.” Eren spoke finished the sentence in Old French, the tongue they used back then.

A quiet breeze blew through, emphasizing the silence.

Trepidation crept in as Eren realized how forward he was being; assuming that nothing had changed between them. He had dreamt of being with Levi again, but who knew whether that held true on the other side. Levi might hate him since he had been the one to cause the chain of events. Or he might think that Eren didn’t want him anymore. Or he might have found someone else…

The last thought stung the most.

“But if you don’t want to… or if you’ve found someone else…” Eren started, not knowing how to ask such a difficult question.

“Why the hell would finding you be the first thing I do, if I didn’t want you? Aside from escaping, you were the only thing that kept me sane.” Levi’s irritated growl banished many of his insecurities. But a few ghosts lingered.

“Give me a moment. I’m just thinking.”

“Thinking? About…?”

“Eren,” The slow exhale captured his attention. “I’m not the same as back then. Being stuck underground for so long changed me. And not in a good way.”

“I don’t care.” He held tighter onto Levi’s hand. “You’re not the only one. I’ve changed too.” For years after Levi vanished, he had nightmares of Levi being staked or abandoning him. They had dropped in frequency over time, but he still experienced them. “But the one thing that hasn’t changed, and will never change, is how I feel about you. I love you and all I want to do is be with you.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” He wanted nothing more than to spend his life exploring the world and growing old(er) with Levi.

Before Eren could react, Levi jerked his head down.

“I better not find any other pests buzzing around you.” The growl was possessive, making a small part of Eren dance in joy. “Else, I’ll rip your throat out.” Fangs scraped across his neck, causing him to shudder.

“I promise, there aren’t.” He mentally noted to dispose of the extra phone he used to contact his hookups. Placing his hands around Levi’s face, he rested his forehead on Levi’s. “You’re the only one.”

Carefully watching Levi’s reaction, he slotted his mouth against Levi’s. Like with everything else tonight, there a momentary hesitation before Levi responded, lips moving against his.

 

Physical intimacy was the only thing on their minds by the time they entered Eren’s condo. It took several tries to get the door open with how things were heating up. Tongues danced with one another, slipping passed swollen lips to lay their claim. Jackets were tossed in the entryway and shirts were haphazardly ripped off. Hands skated over bare skin, caressing, kneading, and pinching.

Eren suffered a brief moment of clarity when he unzipped his pants, realizing what was going to happen. Reuniting with Levi was a blessing, but it was also unexpected. Had he known, he would have showered and thoroughly prepared himself. Levi’s utterance of “shower” while sucking at his neck reflected his plan as he guided them towards the bathroom.

Despite the years apart, some part of them remained on the same wavelength.

The spray of cold water from the showerhead was a surprise, cooling their ardor for a moment. A curse or two bounced off tiled walls as the temperature warmed up, but they didn’t slow down. Mouths clashed, swapping saliva and sampling the streams of water which snuck in. Hard lengths rubbed up against each other, aided by the rivulets flowing across their bodies. Through the foggy glass, one could see the two bodies pressed up against one another, so closely they were almost one.

Eren had experimented by himself on a handful of rare occasions across the years. While the physical urgency was satisfied, it didn’t bring him the same joy he felt now as he slipped an impatient digit inside himself. Levi’s hand pressed up against his, pushing him to probe deeper, twirling and massaging muscles he had not used for years.

It was a miracle they exited the shower without going further. Whether it was because the ground was slippery or the stall wasn’t spacious enough, Eren was nearly begging for more when Levi pressed him down on the bed.

Lying on his back, Eren stared up at Levi. There were no noticeable signs of what he had gone through. The scars were the same as the ones he first saw on Levi. It was a testament to their vampiric healing. Given enough blood, their bodies would repair themselves to their best condition when turned. Although he had some muscle, he was lanky compared to Levi’s hard muscles.

“Turn around, Eren.”

“No… I want to see your face, Levi.” Eren refused to move, wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck and tugging him nearer. He feared it was a fitful dream induced by longing and alcohol (even though he hadn’t drunk a sip) that would vanish into smoke if he looked away.

“When’d you become so demanding? You were such a scared little shit the first time we met.” Fond exasperation coated Levi’s words as he adjusted their angles, propping Eren’s bottom up on his knees. “It’s going to hurt a little.”

“That’s fine.” Eren nodded, spreading his legs wider to grant Levi access. With how gentle Levi was during such a crucial moment, he must be restraining his inner beast; Eren was barely managing to reign his own desires in.

An open-mouthed cry escaped Eren’s lips as Levi pushed in. Discomfort was expected, but the distinct feel of being penetrated by something hot and hard, yet wholly familiar sent a sweet thrill skating through him. It had been forever since he was intimately connected with Levi.

The slow rocking motion stirred Eren more than he expected, stretching him out with each movement. But it wasn’t enough. It was a tickle compared to the vigorous motion he desired. Wrapping his legs around Levi, Eren thrust his hips up, earning a deep groan as he sought more of that delicious friction.

“More…”

The speed and rhythm picked up quickly. A hand found itself between their bodies, stimulating his sensitive flesh. Crying loudly as a particularly hard thrust nearly sent him over the cusp, Eren bit down on Levi’s neck, crying for release. The action repeated itself, bringing him nearer to the edge, but never sending him over.

“Bite me!” Eren sobbed, sinking his own fangs into Levi’s neck and tasting the heady richness on his palate. There was no pain as Levi sank his teeth in. Instead, the sudden and intense surge of pleasure made Eren’s eyes lose focus for a moment as he involuntarily arched his back and cried out.

Shuddering in the aftermath, Eren lapped at the crimson flow at Levi’s neck, savoring the spicy sweetness. His crossed legs weakened before Levi pushed them up. The slight shift in angle causing him to penetrate even deeper inside; each forceful motion rekindling Eren’s desire. Latching his mouth back onto the pale column of flesh, he mimicked Levi’s behavior, greedily drinking from his mate. 

Bonding was similar to turning a human to vampire. It was all came down to blood. Turning required a drained human to be given their sire’s blood. Bonding, on the other hand, required both parties to drain the other side, thereby facilitating the exchange of their life’s blood with each another. Severe and prolonged blood loss would weaken the bond, but as long as one had their mate’s blood flowing through them, it was unbreakable.

It was _different_ having another presence inside his mind. His murky perception of Levi grew clearer until he was able to perceive Levi in his mind. It was a strange sensation. Similar to an abstract painting. Colors, emotions, and feelings, blended together to form a presence. An invisible bridge formed between their minds, a pathway of icy blue, green, and shards of gold melting into one another, as the bond solidified.

When they finally pulled apart, flecks of green and gold danced in Levi’s pupils. Levi’s eyes were always pretty, but the additional color was like a flash of spring amidst the cold of winter, livening and adding spirit where there was none. And best of all, a sure sign that Levi was his. And he was Levi’s. Nothing would separate them again.

But just because the bond was completed didn’t mean it was over.

Bright colors exploded across Eren’s eyes at Levi’s sudden thrust. Only to have it repeated. Digging his nails into Levi’s shoulders, he tried to resist the torrent of assaults sending him to paradise. It was nothing compared to his previous climax. Not only did he feel his own, but he felt Levi’s desire in his mind, stimulating him further at both a visceral and mental level as they reached the pinnacle together.

In the dim recesses of his mind, Eren randomly thought that they would likely receive a sound complaint or two. It was a high-end apartment with thick soundproofed walls, but the sounds they made were especially loud. However, Eren didn’t care about it as he cried Levi’s name out once more.

It took two more rounds until they were sated. Dazed, Eren lay limply against Levi as hands meticulously wiped him down in the tub. Soapy palms rubbed across his chest, eliciting another cry. He couldn’t see it, but the lustful sound caused Levi’s pupils to narrow. Rough palms massaged his thighs in a teasing manner, skirting around his most sensitive places. His hands found purchase on Levi’s forearms, as he was lifted up and entered swiftly from behind.

By the time they finished and returned to the bed, Eren was a sleepy, soft mass of uncoordinated limbs. He somehow managed to resist the allure of dreamland until a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his core and pulled him tight. Only then, did he allow himself to drift off.

 

“Yo, Eren. Haven’t seen you around lately.” After being bonded, Eren saw no need to visit _The Flaming Titan_ or any of his previous haunts. They were a way for him to drink, socialize, and forget the past. But there was no need for it after Levi returned. His mind, body, and heart were satisfied. “Meet someone new?”

“You could say that.”

Levi was both someone old and new. Although many things Eren remembered of Levi remained the same, there were also differences. Such as his attitude towards cleanliness and hygiene. Levi had had some basic standards before, but being imprisoned aggravated it to an extreme. Another example was the nightmares that plagued Levi’s nights. Eren had woken multiple times only to find Levi next to him staring at his face and touching him.

He had changed as well, growing more independent in thought and action compared to the past. Their differences led to several heated exchanges, but the shared affection and bond helped smooth things over. It was difficult to break out of established routines after years of living alone, but Eren wouldn’t have it any other way.

The one minor downside, if it could be considered one, of their bond was how Levi used it to elevate their sex life. Both in the bedroom and otherwise. Even with enhanced healing, more often than not, Eren woke up with aching hips. Not that he was complaining much. They had a few centuries worth to catch up on.

“You gonna introduce him to us sometime?”

“Sure. Bert already met him, but he should be coming by soon.”

_I’m here. Are you still coming?_

_Be there in five. Don’t get drunk._ Feeling a warm tickle against his mind, Eren smiled to himself as he replied.

The most difficult adjustment was balancing their separate lives with a desire to remain together. After being forced apart, separation was something they tried to avoid. Part of it arose from the new bond, and part of it resulted from the past. It was a sensation shared jointly between them, which manifested in different forms. Affection and care when they were together. Longing when they had to temporarily separate to do different things. And mutual possessiveness out in public.

He had lost Levi once, and didn’t know if he could handle it a second time. Being bonded alleviated much of his anxiety as it enabled him to detect Levi’s whereabouts, sense his wellbeing, and communicate telepathically. But even that mental connection sometimes wasn’t enough compared to the physical presence of being close.

 _I’ll be fine. See you soon!_ He sent back.

“Yup, he’s on his way.”

“Wait… you bonded?” Reiner stared at him for a moment before his eyes darted to the glint of gold on Eren’s hand. “And when did you get married?”

“Just last week.” Eren grinned, showing off his ring.

Levi had randomly sprung it up one day, and Eren wholeheartedly agreed with the idea. They had purchased, sized, and exchanged rings within hours. The papers took an extra day to process, but the legality was meaningless compared to a mating bond. The main purpose of the human tradition, as Levi explained it, was to keep pests away. While it seemed effective at keeping others away, for Eren, it was more symbolic and meaningful than practical. The rings were a sign of the promises they exchanged long ago.

Lost in thoughts, Eren didn’t realize that Levi had arrived until an arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him until he was flush against his mate.

“Levi!” Eren exclaimed, before lips sealed his own and ravaged him.

_What’d I say about pests buzzing around you?_

_Reiner’s just a friend. Besides, he’s already mated!_

_You’re mine._ Levi mentally transmitted as his teeth bit down on Eren’s lip.

It took a minute before Levi released him, warning Eren once more, before grabbing a seat and tugging Eren on his lap. Public displays of affection weren’t uncommon, but Levi was unusually active today. The arm around Eren’s waist tightened as he wiggled trying to find a better position.

“Levi, this is Reiner.” Levi made a cursory grunt to acknowledge the comment, but remained silent. “He and Bert, his mate, are my friends. They run this place.” Eren enunciated every word, trying to dispel the notion there was anything between them. He didn’t blame Levi for his actions, having done something similar when Levi was on the phone a few days ago. He had explained how he came to the bar to Levi before, so the situation was clear to the two of them. However, stating a factual truth was one thing; using it to stomp down instinct and emotion was another. Nine times out of ten, the latter won.

“Reiner, this is Levi. He’s my mate.” He pressed a small peck to Levi’s cheek, restraining the urge to wiggle away from Levi’s blatant touching.

“That’s pretty obvious given the PDA going on.” Reiner chuckled. “Phew, and lemme tell you, it was something. Reminds me when Bert and I first bonded.” A few people sat down at the other end of the bar, grabbing Reiner’s attention. “Well, I’d love to chat, but _The Flaming Titan_ ain’t going be _The Flaming Titan_ no more if I don’t get your orders. So, what’ll it be?”

“Actually, we’re not really here to drink.”

“You’re not? Damn, Eren. And here I thought you were my best customer!”

“I just stopped by to introduce Levi to you, and let you and Bert know that I’ll be skipping town for a few weeks. Maybe months.”

“What?” The surprise on Reiner’s face was almost comical. “Damn it, Eren. Now Bert ‘n I are going to lose our best customer and gay vamp bro.”

 _‘Gay vamp bro’?_ Levi’s question was accompanied by a low growl.

_They just call me that since I’m the only gay vampire they know who comes to the bar._

Although their kind did not distinguish between the sexes for partners, having a same-sex mate was rare. It was easy for two vampires to stay together without mating, making them choosier about mates. The waiting period aside, the speed at which Levi decided to mate him was unheard of. They had only known each other for about a decade before everything happened.

“So, where are you going?”

“You could call it our honeymoon.”

“Well, congrats bro. You’d better come back here when you’re done with all that sightseeing though!”

“For sure.”

In reality, there was no exact timeline for when they would return. Or if they would at all.

Levi had promised to bring him to the ocean before. Although Eren had seen it many times, going by himself only reminded him of unfulfilled promises. He wanted to make new, happier memories. For both of them. Even if money and time were problems, and they weren’t, he would still want to travel the world with Levi.

The world was much larger than when they first met, but it didn’t change anything. It only meant more to experience and look forward to. If the past taught Eren anything, it was to cherish the present. Even if traveling was impossible or they were trapped somewhere with no escape, he intended to fully treasure the time they had, while walking towards the future hand in hand with Levi.


End file.
